What Could Have Happened
by xiNHiSDREAMSx3
Summary: Oliver decides that he is going to tell Miley that he loves her, but after an incident at a concert he has to put those plans on hold... What happened? R&R to find out! 1 MORE REVIEW AND YOU GET A NEW CHAPPY!
1. I Will

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana**

-----------------------------------------------------------

(Olivers POV)

_Okay today is the day, today I will say I love you-_

"Oliver-Oliver-OLIVER!" my friend Lilly Truscott yelled at me.

"What?" I asked anoyed.

" You were dreaming about Miley again weren't you? she asked.

" No why would I..." I said patheticly.

" Oh come on everybody in china knows you love that girl, well except one person." Lilly said.

" Really who?" I asked.

" Miley." she answered.

" Right... well anyways I better go the 'Ollie-Trollie' leaves at 12 and it is... 11:59. BYE!" I yelled running away.

" YEAH YOU BETTER TELL HER!" she yelled back.

_Oh I will, you can count on that._

_  
_(Miley's house)

" Oh hi Mr. Stewart is Miley here?" I asked politly.

" Yeah hold on, BUD OLIVER"S HERE!" he yelled.

" Okay daddy, I'm coming. she said.

" Hey Oliver what are you doing here?" she asked.

" Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a concert with me?" I asked.

" Well that depends who is it?" she asked kiddingly.

"Ummm someone named Hay-Jay Play...(A/N-Thats my band, its acually 2 people... I wanted to get them into the plot... You'll here from them later on)

have you heard of them?" I asked. " Well I've heard their music and its pretty good, sure I'd love to come just lemme ask my dad if I have any Hannah concerts and if I can go." she said. " It's ok I can go." she said like a minute later.. Awsome! Thats great. So I'll pick you up at say 7:00?" I asked. " Seven" she said with this kooky grin on her face." Wow Mile HILARIOUS!" I joked. " Yeah I know I'm hilarious.." she also joked.

" Okay see you later." I said. " Oh tell them bye for me." I said. " Bye." Miley, Jackson, and Mr. Stewart said with a big smile on each of their faces.

_( but little did he know that would be the last time their smile is seen.)_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**wow I know dark ending right? Ok if you dont know my drill, review or no chapter.**

**and IF I DONT GET 5 REVIEWS AT LEAST, SAYING THAT I SHOULD KEEP GOING, OR JUST REVIEWS, I WILL DELETE THIS AND YOU WILL BE LEFT WONDERING WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED. SO REVIEW OR THIS THING IS TOAST!**


	2. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana, Im also thinking of making this chapter a song 1 soooo yeah IF I put a song in, the name and who its by will be at the bottem...**

**Okay I already got at LEAST 5 so here's the chapter and sorry its so short...**

-----------------------------------------------------------

(Oliver's POV) (A/N this whole story is mostly gonna be in Oliver's point of view...just to let you know)

_Okay it's almost 6:30, how do I kill the next half-hour?_

_Well I could call Lilly and let her know about the date, wait no I can't she has a dentist appointment, well maybe it isn't her turn yet... sure I'll try._

"Come on pick up..." I begged out of boredom. " Hello?" I her her say.

"Oh thank-goodness you picked up Lilly!!!!" I screamed. _Geez I didn't know I was THAT bored..._

" Why is it tha-, wait did something bad happen?" she asked concerned. " No something GREAT happened!!!!" I screamed._ Geez whats up with me screaming today._

_" WHAT TELL ALL!!!!" "Sorry" she said. _

_I can tell by the way she appoligized she gots 'looks'._

" Okay, well I asked if she would go to a concert, and yeah she said yes!!!!" I screamed.

"OMG" she screamed. " I KNOW!!!!!" I screamed again for what the 5th time?

Talked for another 25 minutes then I had to hang up to pick up Miley.

_Okay how do I look, is my hair fine, does my breath smell good, do I smell okay?_

_Okay here I go..._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Same as the last chapter...**

**Ok if you dont know my drill, review or no chapter.**

**IF I DONT GET 5 MORE REVIEWS AT LEAST, SAYING THAT I SHOULD KEEP GOING, OR JUST REVIEWS, THIS THING IS TOAST!**


	3. UhOh

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana, **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Previously)

_Okay how do I look, is my hair fine, does my breath smell good, do I smell okay?_

_Okay here I go..._

(Now)

"Hey Miles, you ready?" I asked.

" Yep, lets go," Miley said.

" Sure thing your magesty," I joked.

" NO,DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she yelled.

I cringed.

_Oh great she didn't catch on with the joke and now she hates me... Way to go Oken!_

I mentally slapped myself.

" To you, it's your highness.." she was kidding.

_Oh good, she doesn't hate my guts thats good..._

" You thought I was serious, didn't you?" she asked.

" Well yeah, I don't want you mad at me cause, uh just cause.." I said.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, why do I have to be so stupid? That was the perfect chance to tell her, I can't now... GREAT!_

I guess she saw me deep in thought, so she waved her hand in front of face.

" Hello, earth to Oliver, are you there, OLIVER!" Miley yelled.

" Huh, what?" I asked.

" Oliver is this where the concert is?" she asked.

We were still in front of her house.

" Uh sorry, spaced out," I said grinning like an idiot.

" Soooo are we going, or are we standing here for the rest of the night?" she asked.

" No-no we can go now." I said.

(After the concert)

" Wow I still can't believe you got tickets AND backstage passes! Thank-you sooooo much Oliver your the sweetest!" she squealed.

"Yeah and we're only like 50 people behind!"I said sarcasticly, VERY sarcasticly.

"Well we can talk ab- BANG!" What was that" Miley asked worridly.

" I don't know, stay behind me I'm going to go look." I said.

" Be careful." she whispered.

" Don't worry, I will," I reasured her.

( In the room)

" What hap-" I started.

"Dont. You. Move." A guy said mencingly.

"Ok-okay," I said scared to death.

" Good boy," he said mockingly.

" Now, back to business," he said to the band.

" What do you want?" The first kid said.

"ALL of your money and belongings." he said toughly.

" Fine take it and get lost." he said.

" Fine- Oh wait someone else is here, don't need him squealing on me, hey kid get over here!" The guy said.

" Kay..." I said.

" Do you know how to say bye-bye?"He said scaring me.

" Um yes, I do." I said scared of what he was going to do.

" Say it." he said.

" Okay... first MILEY!" I heard a faint, "what?"

" I LOVE YOU!" I yelled as loud as I could.

" Me too..." I heard that sounded like a whispered compared to what noise I heard next.

" Bye-b-" I never finished.

BANG!

( end Olivers POV)

" Bye-b-" Oliver never finished because what next, was a gun-shot, destination, Oliver.

"OMG OLIVER!" Miley screamed.

She ran to him, and the guy was right there.

"Looks like 2 people are dying tonite." He said.

"What?" Miley said.

"Hey kid do you know how to say, bye-bye?" he said menicingly.

" Yeah.." Miley said.

" Say it." he said.

" Bye-b-" she never got to finish either.

Miley and Oliver died a similar death, neither got to finish, and was cut off at the same spot...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No that's not the end... **

**SO KEEP REVIEWING, OR U WILL NEVER KNOW THE ENDING!**

**ITS NOT OVER YET! MORE CHAPTERS TO COME!**

**I STILL NEED 5 REVIEWS!**

**EVERY CHAPTER I NEED 5 REVIEWS AT LEAST!**

**SO KEEP REVIEWING!**


	4. Same Old Lilly

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana, **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Previously)_  
Miley and Oliver died a similar death, neither got to finish, and was cut off at the same spot..._

(Now)

(Lilly's POV)

_OMG WHERE ARE THEY!!!!! Ugh, they said they'd be back at 9:00 sharp, but noooooo they keep me waiting, for an hour, AND THERE STILL NOT BACK!!!!!Not to mention, Miley said she'd tell me EVERYTHING!!!!_

"HURRY UP ALREADY!!!!! I shouted at nothing particular.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So thats the end...hope you liked... lol jk, I know thats WAYYYYY 2 short, so read on...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ding-dong...

_OMG MAYBE THATS MILEY!!!!_

"Coming!!!!" I yelled.

"What to- oh hi Jackson." I said glumly.

"Hey lilly, is Miley here? She ain't at home, so I thought she was here." Jackson asked.

"Uh, no I thought maybe she forgot, or something came up and she was at home." I answered.

" Well, do you want to come in or something?" I asked uncertain.

"Uhm, sure why not." He said.

"Well I'm gonna watch tv, you comin'?" I asked.

" Yeah, sure." Jackson replied.

**Breaking news**

**---------------------------------**

**"This evening at around 8:00 a murder happened, two bodies were found dead at the scene, we have some footage of the dead bodies." **A news-reporter said.

**"Here they are, and I am sorry for the families of these two teenagers." **The news-reporter said.

"OMG NO!!!!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!!! THERE FINE, THIS IS A JOKE!!!!!!!! IT HAS TO...be ...a...joke..." I said, then started whimpering.

"No..." Jackson muttered.

_No matter how many times you may say you wish someone was dead, deep down, if they died, who'd wish you never said those hurtful words, especially to someone you love...And at that momment I knew Jackson, all of us, would never be the same..._

"Don't worry Jackson, everything will be ok, don't worry." I said hugging him.

It was pretty hard to believe myself.

" It's strange, having someone by you, laughing, talking, and making jokes, and not even a day later, having them dead, I guess charma does that to a person." I said, well to be accurate, muttered.

"I wonder if dad knows..." Jackson muttered again, most likely to himself.

Just then Robbie Ray Stewart burst into the room in tears.

My guess is he heard the news...

Its always sad that in less an 3 hours, both of my best friends died, at least they're together...

" Jackson, Mr. Stewart, I'm pretty sure, no wait I'm POSITIVE that wherever Oliver and Miley are, they're smiling down at us, and want us to move on with our lives, and not sulk around all day like zombies." I said.

" Which in that case, MILEY, OLIVER, WHEREVER YOU ARE, YOU BETTER TELL EACH OTHER HOW YOU FEEL!!!!" I screamed.

And this might sound crazy, but I could've sworn that for a split second heard Miley say, " Even though we're gone, she's still hounding us about that, well it's the same old Lilly." and I also swear I heard Oliver say, " Of course Miles, she's our friend, now and forever..." crazy huh?

" Hey guys, have you got that feeling that you know that wherever someone is, you can tell that they're wathching over us?" I asked.

" Yeah, I have, everyday, I could tell that I was being watched by Jackson, and Miley's mom.." Mr. Stewart attmitted.

" Well in some weird way, I can tell that Miley and Oliver are watching us right now.." I said.

And you know what, I'm fine with it, sure I'll miss them, but in a way, I'll always be with them, spirit, mind, and soul.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that ends that chapter, NO IT'S STILL NOT OVER!!!!! next chapter will be flashbacks and things of Miley, Oliver, and Lilly, and after that IT'S STILL NOT OVER!!!!! so R&R, oh yeah, sorry for the wait, but I couldn't think of ANYTHING for this chapter, so yeah, and if I could have some ideas for the next chapter for flashbacks and stuff, could u tell me in a reviews plz? thx for reading BUT REMEMBER ITS NOT OVER!!!! so until then, PEACE!!!!!**


End file.
